A Klaine Once upon a time
by Navybratz916
Summary: Once upon a time ... A prince is patiently awaiting his prince charming. But in two lands where being homosexual is considered as wrong and dishonorable the two boys will struggle to find each other. Although many troubles lie ahead let's hope this ends in happily ever after


**Once upon a time...**

In the kingdom of McKinely, a young prince waited patiently for his prince charming. He was locked in a tower by his evil stepmother; Sue Sylvester. She was the rudest person Prince Kurt ever had the displeasure of meeting! Much less having to live with from the age of 10 when his father had remarried. He was now 16 but 6 years, 6 seconds was too much time to spent with Dutchess Sylvester. She was not the Queen because she was not of the direct royal Hummel blood line, and she was not a princess because she was the second wife of the late King Hummel. She was only a duchess because she had a somewhat regal bloodline. Her lack of an extremely prestigious title made Kurt happy for she technically had no power over him. But she took powerover him for she was his legal guardian. The only reason Kurt had not become king when his father died of a heart condition less than a year past, wasI because Dutchess Sylvester had convinced her husband to make a law stating, no direct heir to the throne will achieve the monarchy until reaching the age of 18. So Kurt had 2 more years until he could have that witch killed. That is unless she killed him first in order together the thrown herself. With both Kurt and his father being only children and all direct heirs were dead so if Kurt became deceased she would take the throne as queen.

Kurt was castout, a freak of nature and Dutchess tried to keep a very troubling piece of intel from reaching the people. Prince Kurt was a homosexual. He liked men. And this was a disgrace in McKinely. The Lords sons Duke Karofsky and Duke Azimio bullied him horribly for this. Something Karofsky wanted no one tonk now was covered up by this. He was also gay. He made a move on Kurt a while back and himself and Kurt were the only people with this knowledge. So recently he had been bullying Kurt and sleeping around with the ladies to get the rumour obliterated.

Because of Kurts sexual orientation when hebecame king he would not be able to produce afull blood heir, if he carried out this liking of men. So Dutchess had arranged for him to marry. A girl from a very rich kingdom in the northeast. Princess Sugar, of Mota. She was beautiful which was something even Kurt could not deny. But she was snotty, stuck up, rude, stupid and the most horrible part to Kurt she was could not carry a tune. Kurt's world revolved around music. He had taught himself piano, being locked in a tower he had a lot of spare time. He already had an ethereal voice and he played voila. He had compossed symphonies. And his music made people cry, laugh and unlock a part of themselves they didn't know existed. Kurt wanted more than anything to be able to find his true love and write music together, to sing together and to make love. He had taken part in sexual acts before with girls because Dutchess told him the gossip was getting uncontrolable again, and she would rather the kingdom thinkoff their prince as a manwhore than gay. But it felt good in his mind but not in his heart. It only good because of chemical releases during an orgasim and ejaculation. he wanted it to be real. He wanted a boy to take his breath away, to make his heart melt. And by makinglove hesdont necessarily even mean sex he meant being with someone you love who loves you back and proves it with intimacy. Whether that entailed from hugging to kissing to Sex, he didnt mind he just wanted to feel that, flutter In his heart.

**In the kingdom of Dalton**

****There sat a prince. The prince was not next in line for the Line for the throne which his parents were thankful for. His older brother Prince Coopershould take the throne once King Anderson died. Prince Blaine's parents were thankful that he wasn't in line for the throne because if his secret ever got out it would ruin the family. Prince Blaine was gay. All he wanted was to find his prince and rescue him like in those amazing fairytales. Imstead he was being forced to marry, although his parents wouldn't decide yet he had several options. He was just 16 so he wouldnt marry until later but at the age of 17 he would begin to court his later wife. There was Princess Quinn from Fabray, Princess Brittany from Pierce, Princess Santana from Adjacent or DutchessPrincess Mercedes from McKinley. They were all beautiful and great in their own ways but Blaine could never love a girl. And this unreciprocated feeling would cause a long, unhappy marriage. They were all also musicallytalented which was something very important to Blaine. He played piano and guitar and his vocals were amazing. He wrote songs about finding his true love. He wanted more than anything to rescue a boy from misery and make love to him. Show him he mattered and that he loved him and prove it. With kissing,intimacy, and sex. It's not that Blaine loved sex. He had participated in it once with a girl because the rumors were so large. And of course whether you have an orgasimim with someone you want to be with or someone you don't it still feels good. Blaine liked it he just wanted to know what it felt like to feel that amazingness caused by someone you love and care about. He wanted to find a boy and steal his heart and take his breath away


End file.
